


Ethereal

by Cheshire_Hearts



Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Prowl Week 2020, prowl is still kinda high, prowl week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Hearts/pseuds/Cheshire_Hearts
Summary: Prowl comes out of a surgery and is still high off of whatever Ratchet gave him. He thinks Jazz is too pretty to be a real mech and won’t believe a word Jazz is saying about them dating. He also goes on a tangent about Rust Sticks being the best thing around.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Prowl Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709890
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138
Collections: Prowl Week





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2's prompt for Prowl week was High and this is what I came up with.

A monitor beeped steadily next to Prowl, making it difficult to continue recharging. He didn’t want to be up right now. The Praxian had been dreaming about something pleasant before the insistent beeping roused him. He couldn’t remember what it was though and only the feeling of floating remained with him.

It took a while, but eventually Prowl powered on his optics to the lowest setting. An obnoxiously bright orange ceiling greeted him. He groaned and powered his optics off. He didn’t like waking up in the medibay.

A melodic chuckle sounded next to him and Prowl couldn’t help but to turn his face toward the sound. Belatedly he realized his optics were off and powered them back up. The most beautiful black and white mech Prowl had ever seen in his entire functioning was grinning at him. The bright blue visor added to the mech’s beauty and made him appear even more ethereal. Prowl couldn’t believe a being such as the one in front of him could ever be real. He had to be an illusion.

“Welcome back, Prowler.” The mech said with a gentle smile.

Prowl didn’t know how to respond. The mech’s voice was just as beautiful as his appearance was.

The mech laughed and it sounded like Praxus’ crystal bells chiming. A faint blush spread over the mech’s cheek ridges, right underneath his visor. “Thank ya, Prowler. Ya don’t usually say stuff like that too often.”

Prowl blinked. The mech kept looking at him, helm tilted and his smile grew a little bit more. A few kliks passed before Prowl realized he’d said that out loud. He felt his own cheek plates heat up. He wanted to look away, but he also couldn’t bring himself to tear his optics off such a beautiful mech. The Praxian felt his doorwings twitch against the berth underneath him at the conflicting feelings. 

“You’re welcome,” he finally managed. The mech’s smile grew even more and Prowl lost himself in staring at the perfect mech. There was also something vaguely familiar about him, but Prowl couldn’t figure out what it was. “Do I know you from somewhere?”

The mech looked utterly shocked. “Ya okay there, Prowler? O’ course we know each other.”

Prowl narrowed his optics at the beautiful mech. “I think I would remember someone as stunning as you.”

The black and white visored mech looked worried suddenly, but a smile was tugging at his lip plates. Prowl couldn’t help but notice how kissable they looked.

“That’s awfully sweet o’ ya, but we definitely know each other.”

“I don’t even know your designation.”

“It’s Jazz,” now the mech, Jazz, was looking truly worried, but Prowl still felt the mech was pushing down a smile for some reason.

“Jazz is a beautiful designation and very fitting for you. My designation is Prowl.”

“Thanks, and I know that’s yer designation.” Jazz looked over his shoulder and then back at Prowl. “Ya wait here, I’ll be back in a klik, I just need to find Ratchet ta ask him a few things.”

Jazz began to stand and Prowl panicked. Had he said something that offended the mech? He didn’t want Jazz to leave, he might not ever get to see him again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Please don’t go.” He reached out, but his frame felt sluggish and too heavy. 

Jazz must have heard the fear in his voice because he froze halfway out of the chair he’d been sitting in. He looked conflicted and at war with himself. Prowl hated how he’d been the cause of it. He wanted to tell Jazz it was fine, he was fine. He wanted the black and white mech to know it would be okay to leave and if Prowl would never see him again, he’d at least have this memory for a long time to come.

Jazz started to stand again, slower this time, and extended a hand. He laid it carefully on Prowl’s shoulder armor. Prowl froze and looked up into Jazz’s visor, plating trembling just a little at the light contact. Jazz looked about to say something when he was interrupted.

“I see he’s awake now.” A blocky medic said. Prowl squinted at the medic, there was something oddly familiar about him.

“Yeah, but Ratchet, I think there’s somethin’ wrong with him. He doesn’t know who I am.”

The medic barked out a laugh and shook his helm. “That would be the drugs I had to give him. They should still be in his system, but don’t worry too much about it. Once they work their way out he’ll be back to normal.”

“Okay, if ya say so.” Jazz started sitting back down and his hand slipped off of Prowl’s shoulder. Prowl made a noise at the loss of contact and both mechs gave him a look.

“I do say so. Spend some quiet time with your partner before he goes back into recharge.”

“‘Kay,” Jazz said with a grin.

Prowl almost didn’t notice it, he certainly missed the medic’s parting words as he started to turn away and whatever Jazz’s reply had been. His processor was stuck on the word  _ partner. _ What did that even mean? He knew he hadn’t ever seen Jazz before, and he was still trying to figure out if Jazz was truly a real mech. He hadn’t thought any mech could be so beautiful.

“What does he mean by partner?” Prowl asked, optics focused on Jazz again. He didn’t notice Ratchet freezing at his words.

Jazz just laughed. “He means mah lover, which just happens ta be the pretty mech in front o’ mah right now.”

Prowl just blinked. Jazz smiled at him and it was bright enough to light the whole room. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not,” and Jazz was laughing again and it was the best sound Prowl had ever heard.

“If we’re together, then kiss me,” Prowl challenged.

Jazz looked shocked for a moment and Prowl thought he’d caught the mech in a lie; even though it hurt he would know soon enough, but then Jazz was grinning and leaning in. Prowl’s spark skipped a beat and then Jazz was kissing him. It was just a short peak, barely any pressure before Jazz was leaning back and grinning at him, but it was still something. Prowl laid back down and closed his optics, basking in the giddiness he felt. Jazz had actually kissed him and he was laughing quietly next to Prowl. Prowl failed to notice when he slipped back into recharge. He was too busy reveling in the feeling of Jazz’s lips on his.

“That never happened.” Prowl said. 

“It did too,” Jazz responded. His grin grew wider and Prowl’s frown deepened.

“You shouldn’t make things like that up.” Prowl hoped that sounded like the reprimand it was supposed to be. 

“‘M not makin’ it up! Just ask Ratch the next time ya see him. He’ll tell ya what happened. He was there, after all.”

Prowl frowned at Jazz, but let out a huff. They were almost at his habsuite and Jazz’s little story wasn’t anything to get upset about. He was sure most of it had been exaggerated, but some parts of it sounded similar enough to some of his other, earlier experiences with surgeries. Smokescreen still wouldn’t let him forget about the first time it had happened in Praxus.

“Fine, but I doubt I forgot who you were so completely,” Prowl said, keying in his code and opening the door.

“Ya called me ethereal,” Jazz said with a huge grin as the door shut between them.

Prowl stared at the door for several kliks before lurching forward. The door barely had time to open before Prowl was pushing his way back through it, but Jazz was already gone and Prowl could hear his chiming laughter from somewhere down the hall and out of his line of sight. The Praxian stepped back into his room, feeling his cheeks heat up. 


End file.
